The invention relates to the field of farming and more particularly relates to the baling of hay. It concerns an apparatus and a method for applying a fluid such as liquid ammonia to the hay as it is being baled.
It is known to be desirable to treat hay with ammonia as it is being harvested and baled. There are at least two beneficial results. First, it has a preservative effect on hay that prevents mildew and thus, permits even moist or damp hay to be harvested without fear of rapid spoiling. Secondly, it increases the crude protein of the hay and breaks down some of the lignin and fiber in the hay making it more digestable to ruminant animals.
At the present time, there does not appear to be a suitable apparatus for satisfactorily applying ammonia to hay as it is being baled. Although a variety of devices exist which operate in conjunction with conventional balers to apply various substances, none of these are acceptable for the application of ammonia.
The device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,504,279 to Sanner, for example, shows an attachment for a conventional baler that is useful in applying salt or other granular additives to hay as it is being baled. Clearly, such a device would not be useful in the application of liquids, particularly volatile ones during the baling operation. These problems are discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,848 to Molitorisz. That patent concerns itself with a rotary compacting machine whereas the present patent concerns itself with a conventional baler having a reciprocating plunger for compacting the hay or other material being baled.